Voyage au centre du pervers
by nymyu
Summary: Une petite fic qui décrit comment Teto et Neru se sont retrouvées chez un "pervers" en voulant visiter notre univers.


_Neru et Teto étaient en ce moment même allongées dans l'herbe, la jeune fille à la couette blonde évoquait son ressentiment sur le monde des humains._

_Neru : Je trouve le monde des humains plutôt intéressant... mais j'ai comme une peur en y pensant, car je sais très bien que si je m'y rend, je perdrais les êtres qui me sont chers ici._

_Teto comprit alors son inquiétude et se tourna vers elle tout en lui saisissant la main et en affichant un sourire rassurant et réchauffant._

_Teto : Dans ce cas, allons-y ensemble Onee-sama, je resterai avec toi comme cela, non ? _

_La jeune blonde ne comprit pas tout de suite son intention, mais elle se laissa comme attirée par sa proposition plutôt charmante et attraillante, Teto se leva et Neru suivit le pas, l'observant avec interrogation. La rousse au drills ferma alors les yeux et ouvrit une sorte de portail dans l'air, elle avança d'un pas décidé et Neru suivit d'un pas pas tellement sur d'elle. C'est ainsi quelles traversèrent l'espace temps et attérirent... dans une douche._

_Neru : Heu... où est-ce qu'on a attérit ?_

_Teto semblait aussi inquiète que son amie jaune, mais elle se contenait de le montrer et tendait les bras sur les côtés comme pour empêcher quiconque de passer ou de délimiter un périmètre de protection comme sur une scène de crime._

_Teto : Du calme, rien n'est alarmant, nous allons surmonter cela !_

_Soudainement, le rideau de la douche se tira et laissa place à un jeune garçon qui était venu prendre sa douche. Il était choqué de voir les deux filles sous sa douche, mais il y eut soudainement comme un espèce de blanc du fait que personne ne savait quoi dire. _

_Teto : UN PERVERS !_

_D'un reflêxe, Teto mit un coup de pied dans la face du jeune homme, ce qui l'envoya valser à quelques mètres, pour finalement s'écraser contre le mur. Neru était affreusement choquée de voir à quelle point Teto pouvait se montrer violente. _

_Neru : Heu... Teto, tu ne crois pas que tu y es allée un peu fort là ?_

_Une aura de justice impitoyable se mit à voler au dessus de Teto, montrant sa colère contre ce genre d'individu. _

_Teto : Non, tout les pervers doivent être anéantis ! Tous sans excpetion !_

_Teto prit alors la main de Neru, puis elle sortirent de la douche en courant, elles cherchèrent la porte de sortie, mais sans le faire exprès elles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de l'homme. Puis celui-ci se mit à marcher vers elles, il avait au passage enfilé une serviette._

_Teto : Oh non, le revoila !_

_Teto attrapa une chaussure au sol et l'envoya sur la face de l'homme avant de fermer la porte et se tenir contre pour éviter qu'il entre._

_Teto : Neru, aide-moi bon sang, il faut le tenir éloigné de nous !_

_La jeune fille blonde ne semblait pas du tout inquiète par tout cela et visita la pièce. Elle semblait tout de même vouloir chercher quelque chose en particulier._

_Teto : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Neru ?_

_Neru sortie sa tête du lit pour répondre à Teto._

_Neru : J'ai oublié mon portable dans notre monde, je cherche le portable de ce mec !_

_Teto fut un peu troublée et en resta sans rien dire. Elle trouvait cela même un peu déséspérant._

_Teto : Neru... VIENS M'AIDER C'EST UN ORDRE !_

_A cela Neru ne put que venir à son secours, comme effrayée par sa colère qui dévaste tout. Elle s'appuyèrent alors contre la porte, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir l'homme qui ne souhaitait au final que savoir ce quelles faisaient chez lui, et dans sa douche... Mais au dernier moment, Neru remarqua que le portable de l'homme était tout simplement posé sur sa commode._

_Neru : Tiens, il est là !_

_Elle lâcha la porte et courrut en direction de l'objet de ses désirs pour finalement l'attraper et l'ouvrir afin de continuer à tâtonner inutilement dessus._

_Teto : Neru, reviens !_

_Après cela, Neru eut l'ouie totalement bouchée par les sons envoutant du téléphone quelle avait "emprunté" pour une durée indéterminée. La force de Teto ne suffisait plus du tout pour bloquer l'homme de l'autre côté. La jeune fille contre la porte céda alors et celui-ci put entrer dans sa chambre._

_Homme : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous êtes qui vous d'abord ? _

_D'un reflêxe, Teto lui sauta dessus pour l'empêcher d'avancer, lui tirant le visage et les lèvres pour lui faire le plus mal possible. _

_Teto : Tu ne nous auras pas, espèce de pervers !_

_L'homme tenta tant bien que mal de se débattre de la folle Teto, mais sans succès._

_Célibataire : Ch'est vous les perverses !_

_Teto regarda alors Neru qui continuait de tâtonner et qui n'avait même pas remarqué la scène qui se déroulait juste à côté d'elle. _

_Teto : Neru, viens m'aider à le combattre, à deux on sera plus fortes !_

_Neru :..._

_Teto : Neru..._

_L'homme saisit alors Teto et le jeta, mais celle-ci se rattrapa, et dans ses yeux était visible l'aura précédemment citée, elle se lança alors vers lui avec le poing levé._

_Teto : Tu l'auras voul, le "Teto-punch" !_

_Elle lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le visage, ce qui l'envoya contre le mur._

_Teto : Hahahaha, tu aurais mieux fait de te tenir à carré au lieu de t'en prendre à la redoutable Kasane Teto !_

_L'homme s'écrasa ensuite au sol, puis se revela avec une belle blessure en plein milieu du visage. _

_Homme : Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait moi ?_

_Teto : Tu as voulu faire des choses pas très saines dans la douche !_

_Homme : C'est faux, c'est vous qui étiez dans ma douche au moment où je voulais y aller !_

_Teto : Tu souhaitais y aller pour faire des choses pas nets !_

_Homme : Non, je voulais prendre ma douche, et puis d'abord qui êtes vous ? _

_Teto : Moi, je suis Kasane Teto, commandante des armées Utau, et elle là-bas c'est Akita Neru... passionnée de téléphone portable._

_Homme : Eh mais c'est mon téléphone portable quelle tient en main... rends-le moi !_

_L'homme marcha en direction de Neru pour lui prendre le portable des mains, celle-ci mit à peu près 6 secondes avant de réaliser l'absence de l'objet de ses mains. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers lui et le regarda d'un air énervé._

_Neru : Rends-moi ce portable, j'en ai besoin !_

_Homme : Non c'est mon portable, pas le tiens !_

_Le garçon fit alors marche arrière, puis Neru profita de cette occasion pour mettre un pied sur sa serviette afin qu'il se retrouve tout nu devant Teto. Celle-ci rougit d'une affreuse façon, et l'homme aussi, il essaya de cacher son intimité comme il le pouvait._

_Teto : HAAAAAA PERVERS !_

_Teto courrut alors vers l'homme à toute vitesse.  
Teto : "MEGA-PUNCH-TETO"_

_Elle lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya dans le plafond. _

_Teto : Oups, désolée..._

_Neru : Le portable..._

_Le téléphone portable retomba parmi les décombres, et Neru le rattrapa au vol pour reprendre ses activités toujours aussi inutile._

_Teto : Neru, il faut le redescendre ! Neru... ! Comment je peux faire moi ? Oh, je sais !_

_Teto utilisa alors ses drills pour les accrocher aux jambes de l'homme et le tirer vers le bas pour le débloquer de son toit. Elle y parvint, mais il était vraiment bien blessé le pauvre._

_Homme : Vous voulez me tuer, c'est ça ? _

_Teto : Non, pas du tout... c'est seulement que... _

_L'estomac de Teto se mit subitement à crier, semblant laisser comprendre quelle avait faim._

_Homme : Tiens, tu as faim ?_

_La jeune utau se mit à rougir devant ce bruit plutôt déroutant. _

_Teto : Oui... il semblerait._

_Homme : Que souhaite-tu manger ?  
Teto sourit alors et trouva son aliment favoris.  
Teto : J'aimerai manger une baguette française, avec de la margarine s'il te plait._

_Homme : Je vais te chercher ça !_

_L'homme se leva, et revint avec une baguette française, et quelque chose d'orange qu'il s'empressa de tendre à Teto._

_Teto :... J'ai dis de la margarine, je n'ai pas dis une mandarine !_

_L'homme eut alors peur de la prochaine réaction de Teto et fit quelques pas en arrière._

_Homme : Oups... excuse-moi, je reviens !_

_Il partit alors et revient avec la margarine que Teto désirait, il lui tendit._

_Teto : Merci bien !_

_Teto s'assit sur le lit et commença à manger la baguette, tartinée de margarine. _

_Teto : J'adore les baguettes française, accompagnées de margarine, c'est vraiment délicieux !_

_L'homme la rejoint sur le lit, assit entre Neru et Teto._

_Homme : Pour moi c'est plutôt banal..._

_Teto tourna le visage vers d'un ton énervée._

_Homme : Heu... j'ai rien dis.. heu..._

_Puis il tourna le regard vers Neru et son téléphone portable. _

_Homme : Tiens, tu as l'air de t'amuser beaucoup toi avec... mon portable..._

_Neru :..._

_Homme : Eh, tu m'entends ? Eh, je te parle !_

_Neru :..._

_Homme : Elle est sourde ou quoi ?_

_Teto : Non, il faut seulement lui retirer le portable des mains, autrement elle n'entend rien provenant du monde extérieur._

_L'homme suivit les conseils de Teto et retira des mains le portable à Neru, celle-ci mit encore 6 secondes à réaliser l'absence de l'appareil._

_Neru : Oh... tu m'as encore pris le portable des mains, rends-le moi !_

_Homme : Au lieu de rester toujours avec un portable, tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt rester avec nous ? Tiens on n'a qu'à manger ensemble, non ?  
L'homme prit la baguette des mains de Teto et la montra à Neru d'un regard tout joyeux.  
Homme : Regarde, il y a une baguette française !_

_Teto sembla très énervée de son geste et une aura malfaisante plâna sur elle._

_Teto : Toi... tu vas regretter ton geste !_

_L'homme sembla paralyser par cela et savait très bien ce qui l'attendait, quant à Neru elle récupéra le téléphone portable comme-ci de rien n'était et continua ses activités. Puis finalement Teto donna un coup de pied dans le visage de l'homme ce qui l'envoya contre le mur du côté du lit cette fois. Teto récupéra elle aussi sa merveille et continua de manger sa baguette. _

_Homme : Aujourd'hui sera une journée à marquer dans les anales comme l'une des journées les plus pourries de l'existence de Shuji Akisha._

_Teto : C'est ton nom ?  
Shuji : Oui, je m'appelle comme ça.  
Teto :... J'aime bien ce nom, Shuji !_

_Shuji sourit alors de voir qu'au moins Teto aimait quelque chose chez lui, son nom. Puis il se rapprocha d'elle et prit quelque peu confiance quant à la suite. _

_Shuji : Et alors, vous venez d'où vous deux ?  
Teto : Nous venons d'un monde qui se nomme le monde des vocaloid, nous sommes arrivées ici par un portail dimensionnel. _

_Shuji : Et bien sur votre portail vous a amené jusque dans ma douche..._

_Teto : Surement une erreur de trajectoire durant le voyage... _

_Shuji : Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venues dans ce monde ?  
Teto : En fait c'est Neru qui m'a donné cette idée, et comme je voulais moi aussi voir ce monde nous y sommes allées ensemble.  
Shuji : Et je parie que si je viens dans votre monde, moi je n'attérirai pas sous votre douche.  
Soudainement, Teto leva le poing, prête à lui en mettre un, mais au dernier moment elle se calma et sourit.  
Teto : Nous n'avons pas de douche, nous sommes des robots... hahahahahaha._

_Shuji fut à la fois effrayé et soulagé, il se mit à rire d'une façon hypocrite._

_Shuji : Ha... hahahahaha..._

_Et c'est ainsi que se déroula le voyage de Teto et Neru dans le monde des humains, elles recontrèrent Shuji Akisha qui au final n'était pas si mauvais que le pensait Teto. _

_Neru :..._

_L'homme prit soudainement un air pervers._

_Shuji : Alors je ne pourrais pas vous voir nues, c'est dommage._

_Teto ne résista pas cette fois à lui en foutre une et l'envoyer à nouveau contre le mur._

_Teto : Ca t'apprendra espèce de pervers !_

_Neru se décolla du téléphone et parla._

_Neru : On est où là ? _

_Finalement, le portail dimensionnel les ramena.  
Teto : Mince, on s'en va... au revoir Shuji.  
Elles disparurent alors et le portable que tenait Neru tomba au sol. Le fond d'écran que Neru avait laissé était une photo quelle avait prise en cachette d'elle-même avec Teto et Shuji. _


End file.
